1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering device equipped with an air bag which expands at the time a vehicle suddenly decelerates.
2. Description of the Related Art
An air bag, which is used to protect a vehicle occupant, is often provided in the steering wheel of a vehicle such as a one-box car (i.e., an automobile in which the engine space, dwelling space, and trunk space are formed integrally), i.e., such as a truck or a cab-over vehicle.
Compared with a standard passenger car, in a one-box car, the angle of the steering shaft with respect to a horizontal plane is relatively large, and the axis of the steering wheel is oriented upward. As a result, a large-capacity air bag or a highly rigid air bag is needed in order to absorb the kinetic energy of the driver.